Following In My Dads Footsteps
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: One shot maybe two shot if it gets reviews... first fanfiction...ECLARE ALL THE WAY... cute little story pure fluff
1. My parents

**Following in my dad's footsteps**

It's been 2 years since Clare found out about my hoarding problem. It has also been 2 years that I realized that I loved her, I told her that on our 6 month anniversary and to my surprise she said it back. Today I'm going to her house this afternoon. We're going for a romantic dinner. The restaurant that we are going to is where my dad proposed to my mom when they were 19 years old. My mom and dad a.k.a Cece and Bullfrog were high school sweethearts they dated for 5 years. My mom has told me every single detail on how that night went.

_THE NIGHT..._

_My dad had asked my mom to go out for a romantic dinner at Cecelia's Italian restaurant. It was their 5 year anniversary. _

_My dad bought my mom her favourite flowers, tulips; he also had a small red velvet box inside his coat. He was planning on asking her the biggest question of all time. Will you marry me?_

_When he got to my mom's house, it took him 10 minutes to bring himself to ring the door bell. Once he did my mom opened the door and said "What took you so long, you are 15 minutes late?" She said with a smirk (_guess that's where I get that from)._ "Oh uh... Sorry b-bout that." He stuttered. _

_**At the restaurant...**_

_It was finally time for him to ask her. "Hey look over there is that your parents" he said pointing behind her, she looked back for a couple of seconds trying to find where her parents were, in one quick move Bullfrog was down on one knee with the box in his hands._

"_My parents aren't he-"she noticed the ring. "Will you marry me" he asked hopeful. "Of course I will!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

My mom and dad told me that that was the best night of their lives except for when they had me. So I'm really hoping that tonight will be mine and Clare's best night because I'm planning on asking her the same question that changed my parent's life. Will you marry me?

* * *

LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? DONT MIND IT?

REVIEW PLEASE!

_SHOULD I ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER?_


	2. Thank you Ali

new chapter finally

i wrote it while i was in class so hope ya like !

* * *

Chapter 2

Today's the day that will make or break the rest of my life. That decision lies in the hands of my true love Clare Diana Edwards. She makes me the happiest person on earth. She helped me through my hoarding problem, when I had my breakdowns while cleaning out my memories of Julia and many more things.

I know that it's wrong to say this but she makes me happier than I ever was when I was with Julia. Julia and I fought at least once a week. Yet Clare and I only fought five times. The time when I ignored her, when Fitz "almost" stabbed me and when she made a complete ass out of me in front of her parents (her parents now know the truth about my life and like me). Don't get me wrong I loved Julia but I was never _in _love with her like I am with Clare and that's why I am sure about wanting to marry her.

I've helped her a lot too since I was there when her parents were fighting a lot I would pick her up without any questions asked, when she started to rebel and also when her dad had a few too many drinks and would hit her.

I was FURIOUS when I found the bruises on her forearm and cheek but when I seen her come to school with a broken leg I decided to ask her about it.

She told me everything. That's when I came up with the perfect plan. I called my mom to ask if she could move in with us and she said yes. 2 days later Clare moved into the guestroom.

Everything that has happened to us has led up to this very moment while I'm kneeling in front of her asking the question I've been wanting to ask her 1 year ago.

I look at her as I prepare to ask her _the _question.

"Eli what are you doing" She asks, noticing me kneeling down on one knee. I take a few breaths before I start.

"I've been in love with you ever since our library kiss. Clare you are my everything, I can't live without you. So will you please do me the honor of changing your last name to Goldsworthy and marry me?"

Wow that was the hardest thing I have ever done.

She was starting to tear up and then starts to kiss me with the most passion I can ever feel. She then pulls back and says "Of course I will Eli! I love you so much!"

She has just made me the happiest man alive.

**5 years later…**

It's our 1 year anniversary. We got married September 16th. We decided on that date because that was the day that I ran over her glasses.

We have one beautiful baby girl named Sky. She has my hair, my smirk and thankfully Clare's beautiful blue eyes (we called her Sky because of her beautiful blue orbs).

She is 18 months old and is already saying "Mamma" and "Dadda". She and her mother mean the world to me.

I will have to thank Ali for throwing Clare's glasses in front of my hearse.

_

* * *

_

END…

DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING ?

SORRY IF IT TOOK ME LONG STUPID SCHOOL...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Authors note!

I am SOOOO SORRY for this I know most of you hate these things and trust me I do to but I just wanted to say some things about my story Meeting sunshine... I really didnt want to discontinue it because I still get some reviews for it but I have no I deas left for this story so if you have some can you message me or if anyone wants to continue it they can just private message me and I will send it to you! But I would rather people give me Ideas cause I really like writting...

If you havent read Me My Best Friend and Us, and When Blue and Green Meet please go check them out! thank you!

P.S: If anyone has Ideas for one-shots that they would like to for me to write just message me! Thank you!

and sorry again for the authors note...


End file.
